


The Interview

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, cooking!louis, football!harry, musician!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She nodded writing down a few things and looking over at her small recorder. Louis was waiting for how she was going to get to her next question. Most were interested in him for only one reason, and while he hoped it was for his excellent pastries and variety of baked goods, he knew that wasn’t usually the case. </p><p>“You can ask about my boyfriend,” Louis stated. “I don’t mind.” </p><p>“Oh, well, you’re dating Harry Styles, aren’t you? The midfielder from Manchester’s footy team?” She asked surprised she got to ask something that wasn’t about cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

The girl was anxious. He could tell. He didn’t know why, but she was fiddling in the doorway waiting for something. 

“Please, come in. I don’t bite.” He smiled at her, hoping maybe in unnerved the girl. He would have hoped they sent someone a little more experienced, but obviously not. 

“Thank you for doing this interview, Mr. Tomlinson.” She fiddled with her pen, and he briefly saw a name tag. _Sally Harris_ it stated. 

“Please,” he argued gently. “Call me Louis.” 

“Alright, Louis,” she meekly agreed. He didn’t see what was so scary about him. His feathery chestnut hair no doubt had flour in it. The once black apron he was untying from his waist was covered in frosting, and underneath he was wearing dark jeans that he had to roll up his short, yet muscular, legs and a large sweater he carelessly threw on his petite frame this morning. Louis looking like a doll if anything, but certainly nothing scary. 

“So,” Louis exclaimed, sitting at the desk in his tiny office. He really didn’t need it, the office. He only ever brought people back here if the shop was too nosy for clients, or if he needed to discuss something in private. Mostly he had an employee doing things on the computer he should be doing himself, but he preferred the company of people to machines. “Where would you like to begin?” 

“The girl’s eyes flicked nervously up to him and then back to the papers she shuffled around in her hands. “Um . . . well . . . uh,” she stuttered out. He internally groaned. This was an interview about a bakery. _A bakery_. It was for a small time cooking magazine that he said he would do an interview along with giving some simple recipes of his. “What made you decide that you wanted to be a baker?” She finally decided on. 

Louis smiled. “I was never really good at academics growing up. God awful was a good way to describe it. The only class I ever got an easy A in was culinary. I got good grades in that class. I loved it, and culinary school was the only one I actually got into.” 

“Why did you decide open your own shop?” She asked now less nervous than before.

“Well, I was never really good at following orders. I worked in a few restaurants and bake shops, but didn’t like it all that much. I obviously still needed to work, and there was a little shop that was sale. And, that was that.” Louis replied thinking of his past jobs. Most he quit himself, only ever got fired twice, but the same fellow, too. 

“This is your second shop then?” 

“No, actually,” he laughed. “This is the third. I grew out of the first one after a year, and the second shop, well, one of my former employees did a science experiment, and an over or two exploded.”

The girl chuckled slightly, finally calming down. Louis was a very charming guy. People loved him. His people skills were often compared to his sour dough, which was to _die_ for. 

“Do you plan to expand any further? Like opening a new shop?” 

“I have been expanding recently, actually. Not physically, but we added a wedding cake department which has already paid for itself, and we added more showcases for our sweeter goods. Oh! We added seating area outside, too. People seem to be excited for that. But, I like only having one shop right now because it’s just easier, honestly. Maybe in a few years, after I’m comfortable without being here all the time, I’ll think about it.” 

“How have you been dealing with the new amount of clientele?” 

“Ah, you did your research,” Louis chuckled to himself. “It was strange when it first started because it was so sudden that it freaked out my employees out as well as some of the regulars who came for a quiet place and good food.”

She nodded writing down a few things and looking over at her small recorder. Louis was waiting for how she was going to get to her next question. Most were interested in him for only one reason, and while he hoped it was for his excellent pastries and variety of baked goods, he knew that wasn’t usually the case. 

“You can ask about my boyfriend,” Louis stated. “I don’t mind.” 

“Oh, well, you’re dating Harry Styles, aren’t you? The midfielder from Manchester’s footy team?” She asked surprised she got to ask something that wasn’t about cooking. 

“You really did do your research, but yes, I’m in a relationship with _the_ Harry Styles.” Louis chuckled putting quotations around his boyfriend’s name like he was some mystical question that didn’t exist. He swore that was what some people thought these days. 

He should have seen this coming though. Really he should have. People were so fascinated with Harry. Louis never really got into sports, so he didn’t know why. And, he secretly hoped that it was sports, and not the same reason he admired the man. (His luscious curls and bright, green eyes being Louis’ reason)

“Well, un, how did you guys meet each other then?” The girl shifted in her seat, afraid she was crossing some invisible boundary that could end this interview very quickly. 

“Well,” Louis said. He really didn’t know why he was going into his personal life. Maybe it was because this was a baking magazine for the local area, so it wouldn’t be spread very far. Of, maybe it was because she just looked so curious to know the answer that he didn’t want to break the girl’s heart that was set on learning about a very famous football player and his intimate relations. “I met him at a party, but really it all started with a friend of mine.” 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

“Louis, come on, mate. Don’t leave me alone with him. All he’s going to do is suck face with his new _girlfriend_.” Niall whined. His accent was coming out strong. 

Louis and Niall had been friends since Niall moved to Donacaster from Ireland when he was thirteen. They met when someone was messing with Louis after class one day for being gay. Niall, going through some similar challenges, came to the rescue and they instantly connected. There bond was only stronger when they both realized they were gay. Louis was there the first time Niall decided to go blond, and Niall cuddled up to Louis after the feather haired boy went through a particularly bad break up. They roomed together through Uni, and Niall was a frequent in both Louis’ flat and shop, mainly to steal the food. But, Louis liked to think he would pay for them eventually in one way or another. 

Right now the pale lad was complaining that Liam, a friend from Uni, was dragging him to a club opening this evening. Louis only escaped because he had a new machine for the bakery coming that he just _had_ to be there when it arrived. 

“It won’t be that back. Stop complain’ so much. My ears ‘bout to fall off.” Louis said back, not even bothering to look up from the frosting he had been trying to perfect for the last hour. 

“But, his girlfriend is bringin’ a friend to set me up with. She’s bringin’ a girl, Louis. A girl! She doesn’ even know I like blokes!” Niall exclaimed. “And, you know they are gonna leave me ‘ere all alone with ‘er the second we get there!” 

“I’m sure she’ll be lovely company, even though she’s a she. You guys should scope out guys together. Have yourself a wingman.” 

Niall obviously didn’t find Louis’ response worthwhile because he scoffed, rolling his eyes muttering something about her probably not even being pretty enough for a wingman. 

“Oh, stop your blubberin’ and try this I think I got it this time ‘round.” Louis said, shoving a spoon to Niall filled with the fluffy white concoction. 

Niall ate it quickly, like all food that graced his presence. He groaned when the taste invaded his taste buds, giving a thumb up to Louis as he licked the spoon clean. “That was delicious, mate!” Niall called out.

“Yeah?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah,” Niall vigorously agreed. 

Louis shook his head, talking his own bite. “I don’ know. It’s still missin’ somethin’. I just can’t figure out what it is.”

“Oh, come off it, mate. It was perfect an hour ago, and it still is.” Niall knew how picky Louis was. He wouldn’t put anything on the shelf until he was completely satisfied with it, and Niall really wanted him to start selling those new chocolate cupcakes. Of course, he wouldn’t until the complementary frosting could go out as well. 

“I don’ care if it’s perfect. It was to be _right_. Now get off my counter. You have a club to get to.” 

Niall huffed at him, but still drudged his way out of Louis’ flat with promises of the stories later. 

He walked the few blocks to Liam’s apartment where they got into the brunette’s car, heading off to this new, amazing club. Niall scoffed at that idea. Amazing? Please. 

Liam was an interesting fellow. He was always one to be neat and organized. His hair rarely ever grew past the tight buzz cut, and his tight schedule to the gym made sure he always kept up his impressive physique. 

But, then there were the times when Liam could get down and dirty. He knew all the raunchy moves for the dance floor. His liquor never spilt as he downed it with grace, and he could stick his tongue down any girl’s throat by the end of the night. 

He was very much a herteo man. Louis and Niall learned this very quickly. Why he hung out with two flaming homos, they didn’t know. But, they enjoyed his company, so his motives weren’t’ questioned. 

When Niall started to feel the thumping bass from outside the club, he started to question again. 

They went right in, Liam briefly waved at one of the people at the front door. Niall hopped straight to the bar, knowing a pint or two was the only way he would make it through the night. 

“Niall, this is Kristy.” He heard behind him. The bong turned, holding the cold drink in his hands. 

She wasn’t too bad. Most guys would find her attractive. Long, dark hair that flowed over her protruding chest that was barely covered by her skimpy black dress. Kristy had curves, Niall noticed. They were just curves in the wrong places. 

“And, you remember Dani, yeah?” Liam asked. Niall looked over to the girl he remembered meeting briefly Louis’ shop last week. 

“Course,” Niall responded with a smile. 

“We’re going to the dance floor. Play nice.” Liam said, and Niall knew that by “play nice” he meant “try not to let her down too hard”. 

Kristy eyes prowled down Niall’s body, which made his skin crawl. She was on the hunt, too bad Niall wasn’t. “Niall, yeah?” She asked in his ear. He knew it was loud, but she didn’t need to that close to him. 

He nodded shortly, chugging down nearly half of the pint in his hand. Kristy immediately took this the wrong way. Instead she thought he needed liquid courage. She wouldn’t think it was because of disgust rushing through his veins. 

“You want to dance?” She purred, running her bony fingers down his arm. Instantly he regretted wearing the tank he had on. 

He took another gulp. “Uh, no thanks, not much of a dancer.” He responded. 

“Oh, come on,” she said pressing herself against him. “It’ll be fun.”

He hoped that the heat he felt at the top on his ear was just because the beer was really strong. He really hoped that she didn’t think it was because of her. “Really, I’m fine.” Niall attempted again. 

She pressed ever closer. “Please?” A hint of a whine was in her voice, and Niall tried not to retch. That was only cute on Louis if he tried really hard. 

Suddenly, he felt something cold pour down his back. Niall yelped, jumping away from it, spilling his beer all over the girl in front of him. She shrieked in horror. 

“Oh, geez, mate. I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to drink my spill.” Someone slurred sloppily. Niall turned to see a man holding a now empty drink. He looked absolutely smashed. 

Niall quickly turned to see Kristy’s reaction, which was furious. A look of pure terrifying anger burned in her eyes. All Niall could do was try to swallow the lump in his throat that came with the nerves of upset women. One of the reasons he was gay: Women are scary when they want to be.

He gaped between the drunken man he couldn’t see very well and the woman who completely forgot about her advances on the Irish lad. 

He didn’t have to make a decision about what to do next because the mystery man pulled him away from the scene, saying something about helping him clean himself up. Niall just hoped the drink wasn’t something too sticky. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to stay. 

Niall did notice something peculiar though. All he could see of the man now was the back of his head that was covered in dark hair, but he was walking straight. He wasn’t stumbling, didn’t run into others, and could walk without support. 

His shoulders were back, head up. Even from behind the other. Niall could tell he was completely confident. There were few things Niall knew for certain. One being he liked boys without a doubt; two being what a song was messing to become a hit; three being food; and last but not least, when someone was drunk. If Niall had anything to say about it, this guy hadn’t even had a single drink yet. 

He finally got a good look at the other in the brighter light of the toilets. The bass line could still be felt, but the music dulled enough to hear his pounding heartbeat. 

The man before him was, well, Niall couldn’t really describe it. He was gorgeous, easily, but that word didn’t sound right on his tongue. The tan god in front of him wasn’t _gorgeous_. His high cheekbones were angelic. His dark hair in that styled quiff was perfection. His dark chocolate eyes were smoldering, hiding secrets that seemed all too appealing to the pale lad. This man was the perfect combination of beauty and pure, raw masculinity. Yet, most of all, this too magnificent looking person was familiar. So familiar, in fact, Niall had sworn this wasn’t the first time he had seen him. 

“What ya playin’ at, mate?” Niall asked before he realized what he was saying. 

The man looked him in the eyes before slowly slinking down his body, and Niall couldn’t help but to feel that he was exposed under the other’s careful eye. The man looked him back in the eye with a smirk of satisfaction playing across his lips. “Don’ know wha’ you’re talkin’ ‘bout, _mate_.” 

“So a completely sober bloke is jus’ hangin’ round bars spillin’ drinks on people?” Niall rolled his eyes hoping that his nerves weren’t showing.

The man shrugged. His shoulder moved slowly enough that Niall could see the muscles move in slug like contractions. “Think o’ me as your savior.” 

“My savior?” Niall scoffed. “Why would the guy spillin’ drinks on me by m’ savior?” 

“It was water, by the way, an’ ya weren’ exactly comfortable with the bird. I could ever tell ‘cross the bar.” The man explained. 

It clicked in Niall’s brain then. “So what? Decided to do somethin’ ‘bout it?” 

The man nodded.

“Well, I didn’ need your help.” Niall stated a-matter-a-factly. 

The man let out a dark chuckle. He stepped closer to Niall, close enough for the Irish boy to start sweating a little. “Yeah, you were handlin’ it real well, mate. I was impressed.” 

Niall didn’t know how to feel. Half of him was swooning that this leather clad hottie was so mind numbingly close to him, but the other half was wondering if he should be offended or not. 

“Well, it’s not e’ry day that random girls throw ‘emselves at me, which may be hard to believe from someone like you.” Niall said. 

“Someone like me?” The man raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, the bad boy, mystery man thing you got goin’ for ya. I know chicks jus’ love that. Makes ya look fit.” Niall said. He felt his face heat up the second he realized that he just called the man fit. 

He seemed to realize it as well. A smirk pulled at the edges of his lips. “Girls throw ‘emselves at me for the famous reason, not so much the look I got goin’ for me, but it’s nice t’ know you think I’m fit. Saves me a lot o’ trouble.” 

Niall could feel his face heat up even more than before, and still, the man noticed, taking it as an invitation to now corner Niall against the wall. He was kind of glad though because he thought he was going to pass out at any moment. This man was flirting with him. He was really flirting with him. Niall really didn’t know how to react. He only ever had three boyfriends, each he had initiated. It was weird being on the other end. It made him nervous. 

“Name’s Niall,” he blurted out. It was the first thing he could think of, and he could have done worse. It wasn’t exactly the best he could do, but still not the worse. 

The man smiled at him. “’M Zayn.” 

“Zayn,” Niall tested out. He knew that name, even though it wasn’t a very familiar name to begin with. It sounded very familiar. Then it started to click. The leather jacket, the smoldering eyes, the too die for looks, Zayn. It all made sense now. “Zayn Malik? As in the musician?”

“And who says blonds aren’ smart?” Zayn mocked. _Zayn Malik_ was _mocking_ him. He didn’t really know what to do in this situation because, let’s be honest here, this doesn’t happen on any occasion. Not even freak ones. One of the most popular artists today was flirting and mocking Niall in the bathroom of some nasty club after spilling his water on him to save him. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault I can’t believe a world famous star is talkin’ to me. Last time I checked I didn’ live in Disney channel.” Niall rolled his eyes. 

“Well,” Zayn said letting his hands come up to Niall’s waist. His touch sent shivers down the poor Irish native’s spine, but at the same time made a heat course through his body. “How ‘bout for righ’ now I’m jus’ Zayn talkin’ to ya.” 

“I ain’t gonna sleep with you if that’s what ya think. I have some dignity.” Niall blurted out. He couldn’t think straight with him this close. His scent was an intoxicating version of cigarette smoke and some musky scent that he couldn’t recognize. Yet, part of him knew that if Zayn asked, he would strip quicker than people who were getting paid for it.

Zayn just laughed. “That’s a shame because I would love to hear you scream,” Niall thinks he just fainted. “But, can I at least get your number?” 

“My n-number?” Niall repeated unsure of what he was talking about. 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, your telephone number, so I can like call you and stuff.” 

“You want t’ call me?” Niall was starting to think Zayn’s presence was making him dumber because he couldn’t even understand simple sentences now. 

“Yes, very much so. Maybe we could even meet up somewhere that wasn’ a club.” Zayn suggested. 

All Niall could do was nod as a phone was placed in his hands. A phone, he might note, that was almost half of his monthly rent. It was much more impressive than his flip phone that still involved hitting the 1 key to get to the letter b to come up. Zayn smiled when he handed it back over. His smile faltered though when he checked the time. He quickly apologized, but he actually had somewhere to be, well ten minutes ago he did. He pecks Niall on the check before hauling ass to the venue he was supposed to perform in two blocks down. 

Niall stood there a few minutes before he realized what was going on. One, he just gave his number to a famous person. Two, said famous person kissed him, well, on the cheek, but it still counts. And, three, he had no one to gush about this to, hence how he found himself at Louis’ flat a half an hour later. 

He didn’t knock, just went right inside. Louis was sitting on the couch looking perfectly flustered, and Niall could tell from the messy kitchen that it was because of that damn frosting. “Hey, how did the machine go?” Niall asked. 

Louis looked up at him quickly and then mentally scolded himself for not locking his door . . . again. “Went well, it’s gonna help making the bread because it has this setting on it that the other mixer didn’t. It’s bigger, too, lot bigger. Could get like twenty batches in it at one time.” 

“That’s good.” Niall said. Louis could tell he wanted to say something because he was practically jumping up and down by the couch. “And, how did your night go, dear Nialler?” Louis asked. Niall nearly squealed telling him the whole story, and he really did squeal when a simple text was sent to his phone.

_Hey, it’s Zayn. Want to meet up for coffee in the morning? Xx_

Niall, of course, flipped his shit because he used proper grammar, which was a total turn on, and he just got asked out to coffee be ZAYN MALIK. He was ecstatic to say the least. 

***

That was how this whole mess started. Zayn was charming, like usual. Niall was nervous, as expected. He almost spilled his coffee twice, but Zayn just found it cute. He was just glad that Niall was nervous because he was on a date with someone who was nice and attractive and not because Zayn was . . . well, Zayn. 

The next thing you know, one date turned to two, two turned to three, three turned to four, and four turned to five. Five then turned into asking Niall to be his boyfriend, which Niall said yes to, and boyfriend came with a fit from Zayn’s management. They didn’t want their star to be gay, and this was the first time Zayn actually pitched a fit because of their ignorance. He had a few boyfriends since he became famous. Each of them had to sign a nondisclosure pact, and each went their separate ways after a few months of not being able to handle the pressure. There was just something about Niall that made him want to flip the bird to his management and say “If I can’t have him, then I hope you don’ want a good performance. What would the fans say to a guy jus’ sittin’ on stage starin’ at ‘em?”

Let’s just say, Zayn was allowed to be out with this relationship. It wasn’t a secret he was bi. They just preferred it was something he said, and not something he did. 

But, even though, Zayn got through the fight that was management, he didn’t expect an even bigger challenge. Louis. 

Louis met each of Niall’s boyfriends, and even a few potentials. The stayed potentials because they didn’t meet the best friend approval. Louis’ was even more important than Niall’s parents because his parents would say “as long as you’re happy.” Louis will tell you straight up if you’re dating a tool. 

The first time Zayn met Louis was the first time Niall saw Zayn sweat from someone. Overbearing fans didn’t scare him. Management didn’t scare him. Hell, Niall once saw a guy close to socking Zayn in the face, and he stood as cool as a cucumber. But, oh no, when Zayn looked down at Louis’ judgmental gaze, he started to get nervous. He knew how important this was to Niall, and he really didn’t want the brunette to hate him. 

It took an entire three seconds for Louis to bust out laughing, telling the Bradford lad to calm down. He approved the first time Niall showed him a picture of Zayn and him. Zayn had his arm wrapped around Niall’s shoulder staring fondly at the blond while Niall just grinned like a maniac. 

After that, the two became friends, much to Niall’s enjoyment. The three could go out together without an issue between the two. The only problem they ever had was because of the paps, but Louis was never around Zayn in the streets for too long. They usually went their separate ways after leaving where ever they were. And, Niall was absolutely adorable, so not many people hated on him, which made Zayn happy. 

It was about seven months into Zayn and Niall’s relationship that Zayn’s new album came out. He claimed the love song that was written at the last possible moment wasn’t about Niall at all, not even a little. It had no references to blond hair, or perfectly pale skin, and there was nothing about Ireland it in. Nothing at all. 

But, with all albums, come release parties, which somehow got Louis invited. When he got his invitation in the mail (which shocked him because he only got invited to parties through text) he called Niall immediately, telling him that his boyfriend invited him to a party. Niall laughed and told him of course he did. They were all friends after all. Louis didn’t know what to do because it looked like this was going to be an expensive party. He told Niall he didn’t think he could make it, hoping he had some bake thing that day (which he didn’t). Niall then begged on the phone for him to come. He knew famous people were going to be there, and no one that Niall knew besides his boyfriend. But, Zayn would have to wine and dine people, leaving Niall only for parts of the night. And, he was shit at socializing, as we learned. 

Louis agreed after Niall promised to work with him at the shop for a few hours the next Saturday. After Zayn started coming around to see Niall, people have swarmed the place. 

A few weeks after the phone conversation, Louis found himself standing in the middle of a very expensive looking club rented out just for this party ordeal. The music wasn’t as loud as a club’s, just loud enough for some dancing, and tables were set up for people to sit that were nicer looking than what would normally be there. 

Louis didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t. He was fairly certain he saw Katy Perry a few minutes ago talking to that guy from fun. a few minutes ago, and everywhere he turned just overwhelmed him. He sat down, only to find it boring. He sat at the bar, only to find the gossip dull. He went to the dance floor only to remember that he was shit at dancing. At one point he was just ready to pull his hair out. Niall was a freaking liar because people seemed more infatuated with him than the actual host, so of course Zayn and him were attached at the hip. 

This left Louis all alone. To top it off, he couldn’t just leave because that was rude for starters, but also because Niall gave him a ride so he would know if he left before it ended. 

He decided on sitting at the only empty table in the far corner, nursing a luke warm beer. The people were mulling around like bees. None of them stayed in one place for too long. Each scattered around. They would talk to one like they were old friends only to go to the next and talk about the person they were just with. This was definitely not Louis’ crowd. He suddenly wished to be surrounded by eggs and flour again. There was still that frosting he had to finish. 

“Is this seat taken?” Someone asked in a slow manor. The voice was deep, and when Louis looked over his shoulder to see a massive man, he knew why. He was tall, hence the term massive. He would easily tower over Louis if he was standing. His head was covered in a mop of curly, brown hair that looked unkempt in a very kept way. The black t-shirt he was wearing just barely covered his long torso, and his jeans hugged every curve of his legs. His feet and hands were both massive. His body was that of a man, but his face screamed child. Those green eyes just twinkled with mischief. Louis knew who this was. He wouldn’t be able to call himself up to date on pop culture if he didn’t. 

Louis nodded his head, taking a sip of the alcohol. “Yes, as you can tell, me and my four closet friends are having a nice conversation.” 

“I’m sure they won’t mind scooting over a bit.” He laughed in response, and he realized he did talk that slow. It wasn’t an alcohol induced slur. “I’m Harry,” he held out one of his giant hands which Louis looked at before flicking his eyes back up to his face. 

“I know,” he stated. He turned back to his beer when he heard the chair next to him being pulled out. 

“Do you now?” He humored.

Louis nodded his head. “You’re that footy player on the tabloids all the time. I think the latest was _Goals aren’t the only thing Styles scored._ ” 

A deep chuckle escaped Harry’s throat that made his buddy shake slightly. “Ah, yes, that was after the last tournament we were in. We won, so we wen’ out to celebrate.” 

“You’re sayin’ this like I care.” Louis deadpanned. He wasn’t enjoying himself, and he was going to make sure everyone knew. 

“Well, you certainly are chipper . . .” He left a space for Louis to fill his name in, but Louis wasn’t in the mood to socialize right now. He had talked to people all day only to come to this damn party he didn’t want to in the first place. Besides, he opened and closed the shop today, which means over 15 hours of straight working. 

“Is there something you wanted, Harry? Because if there was, I’m sure there are plenty of people willing to give it to you besides me.” Louis rolled his eyes win he heard the man chuckle beside him. 

“Wow, you must really hate Zayn if you are in this bad of a mood.” 

Louis turned to glare at the football player. “Zayn happens to be a good friend of mine, thank you.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows with a smirk, glad he was getting something out of the other man. “Oh really, tell me, how do you know him then?” 

“He’s dating my best friend, if you must know.” Louis snapped. This only made Harry smile wider. 

“Oh, you must be Louis then, yeah? Niall talked about you when I first met him. He’s a nice lad. Good for Zayn to. He’ll kick ‘im in the arse if need be. I’ve seen it.” Harry laughed, remembering the first time he met Niall who did in fact slap Zayn when he wouldn’t go to rehearsal. 

Louis eyed him suspiciously. “You met Niall?” 

“Course, wouldn’ be a proper best friend without meetin’ the boyfriend, now would I?” Harry asked. “Now, for proper introductions, Harry Styles aka best friend of Zayn Malik.” 

“Louis Tomlinson, Niall’s best mate,” Louis said finally shaking Harry’s hand, which swallowed his. 

“So,” Harry drew out. “What do you do Louis Tomlinson?” 

“I own a bakery.” He then went on and on about everything there was to know about it. He talked about his favorite customers and what gets sold the quickest. Louis talked about all of it. For the first time, Harry saw some resemblance of a smile on Louis’ face. His eyes lit up talking about the shop. Louis didn’t know he had started to rant about it until he saw that stupid grin on Harry’s face. “Sorry, I get a little carried away when it comes to the shop.” He blushed slightly. 

“No, no, I think ‘s cute.” Harry still had the grin on his face. Louise could feel his face heat up more. The taller leaned in a little closer in a lazy like manner. Louis didn’t know if it was the beer or the fact that this was the most action he’s gotten in months that made him lean in, too. They were only an inch away from each, noses almost touching. Louis’ breath hitched when he smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and something that was cinnamon. 

“Cinnamon,” Louis breathed out. “That’s it. It needs cinnamon.” Harry’s grin got lazier, and Louis noticed adorable dimples on his face. Their noses were touching now, and Louis was just waiting for one of them to lean in all the way. 

“Harry, Harry, mate, come on!” Someone called from behind them. Louis shot away from the other man quickly, and he swore he could hear a sigh escape from Harry’s mouth as his face dropped. He turned to see who it was before waving them off. “I have to go.” He nearly whispered. Louis nodded. “Can I have your number, though?”

It was Louis’ turn to smirk. “No,” he replied. 

A whining noise came from the back of Harry’s throat, and Louis couldn’t help but giggle because that just came out of a grown fucking man. “Why not?” He complained. 

“If you want it bad enough, you’ll find a way.” He stated before standing up. He ran his hand through Harry’s hair, whose nearly purred but held it back because he’s pretty sure he already lost his man card, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Bye, Styles.” 

And, maybe that night Louis did tell Niall what happened, and maybe Niall did tell him that they would be perfect together. But, Louis said it wouldn’t happen, and when Louis says something won’t happen, it won’t. That’s just how it is. He wasn’t going to be another conquest. He was never the type to be a notch in someone’s belt. 

And, yeah, Niall did tell Zayn the next day when they saw each other, and hell yes, did Niall and Zayn give Harry Louis’ number. They wouldn’t be very good friends if they didn’t. They thought themselves quite sneaky because of it, too. 

Louis got a text two days later. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened, but be didn’t think Harry would actually go through with it. The text was short and to the point. _Guess I wanted it bad enough._ And, yeah, Louis did kind of find that charming. 

They texted almost every day after that. It was slow at first because Harry always had practice and Louis had the shop, but after a while, they even found a way to get passed that. Louis had put his phone in the pocket of his apron, and when customers weren’t looking, he would text up a storm. Harry had a bit of a more difficult time because he didn’t have that many breaks. Yet, he found a way to get it to fit around his water bottle. (He made a pocket out of duct tape) So, every time they had a water break, he could quickly text Louis back. 

Louis learned a lot about Harry, and likewise. He learned that Harry was never one to be a man whore. He’d rather be in no relationship than sleep around. Harry even admitted that if he gets lonely he goes to cuddle with Zayn, and Niall was totally cool with it. Harry learned what the whole “cinnamon” thing was about. He read every word of Louis’ rant about the new cupcakes and frosting that perfected it. 

It also became routine that Harry would ask Louis out somewhere only to have the boy reject him. Every single night when he knew Louis would be getting ready for bed, he would ask something simple like if he wanted to go out for coffee or lunch with him, and every night Louis found an excuse to not go. 

They hadn’t seen each other in person in almost a month and a half when Zayn and Niall decided they wanted to move in with each other. Niall was almost never at his flat anymore, and it was easier to not miss Zayn when he was on tour at his flat. Zayn also liked the idea of coming home to him after each tour, after each day really. So, the first break Zayn got that lasted over two days, he flew back to London and helped Niall pack his things. 

Niall, of course, asked Louis to help, and Zayn knew that neither Niall nor Louis were as strong as Harry or him. So, Harry came along as well. Louis was shocked to see Harry carrying a box full of Niall’s books that he refused to get rid of even though he was certain he didn’t need his calculus book from Uni anymore. Harry just politely said hello before walking down the four flights of stairs to the car with the rest of Niall’s stuff. 

“I didn’t know Harry was going to be here.” Louis said casually as he helped Niall sort through trinkets he had collected over the years. 

“Oh, yeah, Zayn thought it would be a good idea. What do you think keep or kill?” Niall asked holding up a little figure of an Irish leprechaun holding a beer. 

“Don’t you have like eight of those?” 

Niall looked over it. “You’re right. Kill.”

The rest of the day was mostly undisturbed for the two lads. Harry and Zayn were constantly in and out of the flat complaining about how Niall needed to move somewhere with a lift next time. They took out all the boxes and the furniture the other two had deemed fit to be moved out. It wasn’t until it was already dark out that Louis found himself in the empty flat alone with Harry. 

“Where’d Niall go?” He asked from his place perched on the counter. 

“Went to turn in his key and talk to the manager with Zayn.” Harry stated. 

Louis nodded his head, unsure what to say next. They talk nonstop, but they talk through a phone. He hasn’t actually seen the guy in nearly two months. Harry was still breath takingly gorgeous, which made this a little more difficult. He knew that if Harry were to ask him again, Louis wouldn’t be able to say no with a convincing voice. Harry seemed to know this as well. 

He walked in front of Louis leaning against the counter between his legs. His hands rested against the granite next to Louis’ hips. They were just close enough for Louis to feel the heat of Harry’s body, but not to feel his touch. “Why won’t you go ou’ with me?” He asked. It came out more of a mumble. Louis’ eyes shifted from Harry to the floor then back to Harry hoping he forgot the question. “Do ya not like me or somethin’? Because ya can jus’ tell me that. I’m a big boy. I can handle it.” 

“No,” Louis exclaimed. “It isn’t that Harry. I like you, quite a bit. It’s jus’-“ He caught himself off. 

“Just what?” Harry asked. Louis stayed quiet, staring at the floor. He brought his hand up to tilt Louis’ face to look at him. “Come on, Lou. Jus’ what?” 

“Okay, so I know that the paps always make you like this womanizer, an’ I know you aren’t one. It’s jus’ you have all these people throwin’ ‘emselves at ya all the time. It’s jus’ I’m so plain, and you’re so . . . you.” He admitted. 

Harry chuckled, which made Louis glare at him, and finally wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist. “You, Louis Tomlinson, are far from plain, and I have never found someone that I have wanted to be with more than you. All of those people have never meant anythin’ to me, and ever since I met you, I can’t stop thinkin’ about you. So please, jus’ tell me you’ll go out with me already!” 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck with a small smile. “Fine, you’ve worn me down with your charm.” Harry grinned from ear to ear, pulling him closer to him. 

They didn’t know that Zayn and Niall were giggling and watching them from around the door happy that their friends finally came to their senses. 

Harry and Louis went out for coffee the next morning which ended up turning into breakfast, and Harry and Louis still wouldn’t leave so Louis invited Harry back to his shop. He was the first one to get one of the new cupcakes, along with a few other items, a couple slices of bread, an éclair or two, even three cookies. Louis knew this boy would eat a lot because Harry was an athlete after all, but he still refused to let Harry pay for anything, saying it was for all the publicity was going to get him. Harry was confused until he saw a few paps outside watching Louis and Harry’s closeness. 

Every single morning after that, Harry came to the shop. He insisted that Louis let him pay for what he ate each morning, and each time he said no, Harry would just put the money in the tip jar instead. The two were quite the pair, even gave Niall and Zayn a run for their money. It was funny too. The tabloids were having a field day every time they decided to have a double date. Niall and Louis were getting their own fans. 

It wasn’t until four months into their relationship that Harry and Louis exchanged keys, another two months after that to move in with each other. They chose Harry’s flat because it had a nicer kitchen, and Louis loved that kitchen almost as much as he loved the boy who owned it. 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

“So, uh, yeah, that’s the story.” Louis shrugged like it was every day that him and his best friend both date some of the world’s biggest celebrities. 

The interview was wrapped up quite quickly after that. Sally got everything she needed, the recipes, a few pictures, some ending questions. She told him that the copy would be sent to him in the next few days because the magazine was supposed to out next week. He thanked her before going back to work out front for the day. 

He did receive a copy two days later, and he thought it was quite quick for an article to be written. But, then again, he knew nothing about writing magazine articles. He was curled up on the couch looking at it strangely. This was the first time he was on the cover of a magazine because of his own talent. It was a weird filling. He was proud, but yet at the same time hated the picture they got of him smiling over his cash register. 

Harry came walking into the room a few minutes later. Louis was still staring at the magazine in his hands. He collapsed on the couch next to his boyfriend before stealing the print out of his hands. Louis shrieked, waking Harry in the arm, but he just held it away from the other to look. 

“Harry, come on, give it back. I haven’t even read it yet.” Louis whined. 

Harry was going to say something cheeky, but Louis gave him a look. A look that said if he didn’t give it back in the next three seconds he was sleeping on the couch. Needless to say, he gave it back. “Fine, but jus’ skip to you.” 

Louis nodded, thumbing through the pages until the familiar pictures of his display case came up. Louis was putting things in order before the shop officially opened in this picture. Harry pointed out that he was wearing his shirt, and Louis remembered that was wearing an extra-large top that day. They read the interview together, only getting distracted every once in a while. 

“Look at you, Mr. Expert Interview. It was good, right to the point, not boring. I liked it. I’m proud of you.” Harry said, kissing Louis cheek. Louis thanked him and cuddled up to his side, grinning like an idiot. 

Sally hadn’t put anything Louis said about Harry in the magazine. It was just him and his skills and his baked goods. All he could think about was someone _finally_ saw his shop for what it was, and didn’t just see his boyfriend no matter how magnificent he is.


End file.
